The Forest
by xGlaceon
Summary: A Glaceon wakes up on the side of a path with no memory of how she got there, she then finds a house, I wonder what will happen.. Contains lemons, oneshot, (M)LucarioX(F)Glaceon
1. Chapter 1

I wake up feeling dizzy, a pain throbbing in my head. I have no idea where I am. I rise from the cold, but soft soil as I take in my surroundings. I look around as I am in a forest. I blink a few times trying to recollect my memory and get rid of the dizziness that has overcome me.

I get up and instantly feel the pain of hunger strike me, luckily, there was a pecha berries bush right beside where I lay. I quickly gobble up the berries sweetness as the hunger pain slowly fades.

I decide to follow the path beside me as I thought it was my best resort. I traveled a long way, taking short breaks inbetween to help calm my slender Glaceon legs. As I am walking, I notice a structure in the distance... a house I think. I start running towards it as fast as my little legs can handle. I make it to the house panting, my dry tongue hangout of of my mouth.

I quickly knocked on the door as a Lucario answered.

"Hi, who are you?" I instantly knew it was a male, he was muscular, but no too muscular. He was a little skinny.

"Um, hi, I woke up in this forest a couple of miles back and I saw your house in the distance. I don't know where I am, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Yeah, come on in." He replied, moving out of the doorway as I slipped myself inside his humble abode.

His house was nice. It has a plesant scent to it, and was beautifully furnished. He waved me over to a leather arm chair as I plopped myself down onto it. After all of that walking, I just wanted to pass out in the chair.

"I'm Lukas, or Luke for short." The Lucario said to me.

"Lotus" I replied, as he smiled at me.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful Pokemon~" He said, as I started to blush.

"Thank you" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So how did you end up in this forest?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I just woke up on the side of a path, I have no idea how I got there."

"Wow, well, do you know where you're from?"

"Not a clue, I woke up light-headed and confused."

"Well you can stay with me for a bit if you want too."

"That would be great, thank you Luke."

"No problem, it's almost dinner time, so I have to start cooking, mind helping me?"

"Of course, after what you've done for me~" I said happily, as we marched into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Luke as we quickly cooked up a berry delicious dinner(no pun intended). We ate in silence, the only sound of was us excitedly slurping up the delicious dish. After we were finished, we put the dishes away and sat down on the couch. Me being the talkative person I am, was just dying to start up a conversation to break the silence.

"So where am I going to sleep?" I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"I have an extra bed in my room, you can use that."

"Awesome! After all of that traveling I did, this bed should feel amazing~"

"Yeah, the sun's setting now, we should head to bed so we can figure out how to get you back home tomorrow."

"Good idea." I replied, as we both got up. He led me to his room and showed me which bed was mine.

"This one's yours, it's never been slept on before, I keep it here just incase though."

"Thanks Luke, you're the best." I said, nuzzling his cheek. He blushed as he jumped into his bed, as his blanket engulfed him. I let out a squeaky giggle, and he let out a chuckle.

"Goodnight Lotus~"

"You too, Luke."

I was awoken by a loud sound coming from Luke. As I opened my eyes to look at him, he was in a deep sleep. I hearn him do the noise again, and realized he was moaning. I layed there for 10 minutes listening to the soft moans escaping Luke's lips while he dreamed. I look at his blanket and saw a cone shape near his hind legs. Being the curious 'mon I am, I had to see what it was.

I approached him as sneakily as possible, and carefully lifting the blanket from atop of him. I gasped at what I saw. It was his fully erect penis. He was still moaning in his deep slumber, as I realized that he was having a wet dream. I stared at his 10 inches of Lucario meat as I saw it squirt with a little precum.

I felt my lower reigons dampen as I watch his cock twitched and listened to the soft moaning coming from him.

"I think I'll just help myself~"

I sneaked into his bed as I was only an inch away from his twitching member. I nuzzled it with my cheek, winning a quick moan from Luke. I then took both of my paws and started to jerk him off, my right hand stroking his cock, and my left hand rubbing in a circular motion around his tip. This was just too much for Luke as he let out a loud yelp, followed by a hard moan. This took Glaceon over the edge as she felt her sweet nectar drip out of her pussy. I then proceeded to link the underside of his cock until I reached the top of his throbbing member, sticking his tip in my hungry maw. I let out a soft moan of pleasure that vibrated Luke's cock making him moan again. I started to move up and down slowly, but gradually picking up speed as I stroked his cock with my muzzle and tongue.

Just as I started picking up speed, I heard Luke starting to wake up. Quickly blushing, I kept giving him a blowjob as he woke up realizing what was happening to him.

"L-Lotus?! What a-are you d-oing?!"

"Sorry Luke, I just saw you were having a wet dream so I decided to take advantage of it~" I could feel my cheeks burning at this point.

"Well, just don't s-stop, this is amaaazing~" Letting out a moan

I was suprised he wasn't mad at me for doing this, making my blush glow brighter. Lukas let out another loud moan as he filled my mouth with precum. His pre tasted sweet, but salty, a perfect combiation. I slowly pulled my maw off of his throbbing cock. I turned around to expose my wet pussy to him.

"You're already so wet babe~"

"Just fuck me already, sexy boy."

He nodded as he approached me, his meat hotdogging inbetween my pussy flaps. I let out a moan as he teased me. I wanted him to fuck me silly, and full me with his tasty seed. He slowly inserted his throbbing cock into my tight pussy.

"O-Oh, you're so t-tight" He said with a moan of pleasure. With every passing second he put in 1 inch at a time, until his hips were against my plump ass. He slowly pulled out until only his tip was inside me, then he quickly pushed all the was back in, causing me to squeal with pleasure.

"FUCK, FASTER, HARDER LUKE!" I squealed as he started picking up pace, raising my orgasm every time he thrusted into my dripping wet pussy. I couldn't hold back, his huge cock thrusting into me caused to completely lose control.

"LUKE I'M CUMMING!" I said with a loud moan afterwards. My pussy clamped onto his rock hard cock, as I spilled my juices all over his cock and the bed below us. He thrusted faster with each passing second, making him grunt everytime his hips smacked my ass. I could feel a second orgasm approaching as he fucked me with all of his strength and speed.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" I said, squealing as my walls clamped down once more as I spilt my juices all over his cock again. I heard him start to take heavy breaths and I knew he was going to climax soon. I felt his knot begin to form, it slapping against my pussy.

"I'm g-going to c-cum Lotus~"

"Fill me with your seed Luke!"

And that's just what he did. With one more thrust, I reached my third orgasm as he shot his seed inside me, causing my body to shake violently of the intense pleasure. Luke was now heavily moaning as he shot ribbons of cum into my awaiting womb.

"Luke... that was..."

"Amazing."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to leave anymore, I want to live here with you."

"It would be my pleasure."

As the afterglow took affect, we both fell asleep into a deep, deep slumber.

What a way to end a night~


End file.
